


Hand Job

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Urban Ghost Story (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta by miss_brandybuck</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hand Job

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by miss_brandybuck

Geoff's ears began going pink. He was blushing hard, looking at the ground, wishing it would just open up and swallow him. Shark smiled sardonically, his eyes travelling the length of the boy's body. Seeing the small growing bulge in his jeans, that the lad was trying desperately to hide.

He sneered, and tilted the kid's chin up. Looked into those eyes, saw the pink cheeks, nose and ears. He fell on the boy, sucking at his lips, biting them, letting his tongue slide into that mouth, the mouth that had got the kid noticed in the first place, scrunched a little to the side, his tongue sticking out just slightly as he wrote in his notebook. Shark found that tongue now, and scraped his teeth over it until Geoff whimpered and shifted his weight, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Shark slammed him bodily against the wall, sucking at his tongue, yanking the zip on his jeans down. He plunged his hands into Geoff's boxers, stroking his hardening cock. Geoff whined in his throat and panted into the man's mouth. He was pinned to the wall, his hands scrabbling for purchase and finding none. Shark's fingers were stroking, up and down the length of his erection.

Never letting up with his mouth, sucking, scraping his teeth, tasting traces of blood and saliva, with hot tears mixed in, Shark wrapped his hand around Geoff's cock and pulled hard. The lad cried out, his voice muffled, no words in it, just "Aamfffmmm". Shark sucked harder at his lip and pulled again, sharply upwards, tasting more salty tears, the tell-tale metallic of the drops of his blood, saliva that tasted of the raspberry tarts he had been eating.

Geoff's eyes rolled back in his head, and he whimpered, helpless, gripping handfuls of his own clothes as Shark pulled harder, sharper, again and again, merciless. Geoff's whimpers and stifled cries grew louder and higher, until he squeaked, gasping, his hands scrabbling at the walls, his jeans, anything. He shut his eyes tight, his cheeks bright red, as he came hard into Shark's hand, his whole body shaking with the explosions.

Shark patted his cheek. "Good boy," he said. Geoff simply whimpered and shook.


End file.
